El final de una era? Luffy el rey de los piratas!
by Kiruru
Summary: Los días pasan, son cada vez mas difíciles las batallas y los riesgos son cada vez mayores pero lo único que me aterra es el después ¿que pasará cuando él haya alcanzado su objetivo?¿ que pasara con nosotros?¿ que pasara conmigo?
1. El tiempo pasa

Este es mi primer fic... surge intentando hacer un guión para una historieta/Doujinshi con mi pareja favorita de One Piece: Luffy y Nami "^w^"

Todos los personajes son originales de One Piece de Oda, esta pequeña historia que voy a relatar son puros delirios míos.

Espero lo disfruten ^^

-o-

**Capitulo 1 : EL TIEMPO PASA**

Paso mucho tiempo desde que comenzó todo, casi 8 años, ya no somos unos niños todos crecimos y maduramos... unos mas... otros menos (risa), pero no todo ha cambiado .

Pensé que con el tiempo algo pasaría, las cosas cambiarían pero lo único que he entendido con el pasar de los años es que lo que me hace feliz es estar a su lado, esta tripulación hace que cada día sea especial, él en especial los ilumina y estando tan cerca de nuestro objetivo... tengo miedo

los días pasan, son cada vez mas difíciles las batallas y los riesgos son cada vez mayores pero lo único que me aterra es el después ¿que pasará cuando él haya alcanzado su objetivo?¿ que pasara con nosotros?¿ que pasara conmigo?

Sola aquí en mi cuarto llorando de miedo, no puedo creerlo

-o-

De pronto se escucha – UNA ISLA!- la voz de Usopp

parece no haber gente, pero voy a buscar un pueblo cerca dice Zoro – yo voy necesito mas cola- argumenta Franky y el cocinero los sigue para conseguir comida

Chopper y Usopp rápidamente se pone a armar castillos de arena en la hermosa playa tropical mientras que Robin se sienta a disfrutar de su lectura a la sombra de un árbol en la playa .Nami decide llevar sus cosas afuera para disfrutar el día mientras termina su mapa – ya me falta muy poco!- estira los brazos y mira hacia arriba.

Luffy extrañamente no se encuentra jugando con los demás, ni robando comida del refrigerador , ni metiéndose en líos, solo está sentado en el mirador del barco observando el mar. - oe, Luffy! ¿que haces allí arriba? - Nami comienza a subir despacio, pero Luffy al darse cuenta estira su brazo y la sube rápidamente. Nami llega agitada pero Luffy sonríe – ¿pasa algo Luffy? - pregunta Nami – ya solo faltan unas cuantas islas por visitar según escuche- dice Luffy sonriendo mientras se sienta en el suelo acomodando su espalda en el mástil - SI! - Contesta Nami emocionada -muy pronto estará completo mi mapa! Este año seguramente lo termino!- se dibuja en ella una enorme sonrisa - ya veo - dice Luffy – y ¿que piensas hacer luego?- aun no lo he pensado- contesta Nami mientras rasga suavemente su cuello -y tu- devuelve Nami la pregunta- el moreno acomoda su sombrero ensombreciendo su rostro, pasan unos segundos en silencio- zzzzzzz- -te dormiste idiota!- la muchacha lo golpea en la cabeza pero Luffy se vuelve a dormir.

Al no ver reacción Nami baja a seguir con sus tareas. -que extraño, no es alguien a quien le suelan importar las cuestiones del futuro – piensa mientras se sienta nuevamente en su lugar de trabajo.

Unas cuantas horas después vuelven Sanji y Franky pero sin sin Zoro... informándole al resto de sus nakamas la locación de un pueblo cercan donde comprar algunas cosas que les serían de utilidad para continuar su viaje.

Nami decide que es tiempo de actualizar su guardarropas y decide ir a comprar al pueblo -Te acompañare mellorinee! - dice Sanji pero Nami se niega, le insinúa que Robin se ve sedienta y que a ella le gustaría comer algo cuando vuelva, así convence a Sanji de quedarse en el Sunny mientras ella realiza su recorrido comercial por la nueva isla.

Nami atraviesa el bosque para llegar al pueblo bastante cercano a la costa, recorre varias tiendas de ropa y le saca a todas un buen descuento - ah! Creo que ya hice suficiente por hoy, estoy agotada!- dice estirándose satisfecha con varias bolsas de compras en cada mano. Vuelve a atravesar el sendero del bosque al atardecer para llegar al Sunny, pero tan orgullosa por los descuentos obtenidos no se da cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo hasta que escucha el sonido de una rama quebrarse detrás suyo y voltea, rápidamente una sombra se abalanza sobre ella y coloca un pañuelo en su boca.

Mientras tanto en el barco de los mugiwara, Luffy se levanta repentinamente y salta del mástil -Voy a explorar la isla - dice en tono serio y sale corriendo hacia el bosque, como si de algún tipo de instinto se tratara.

Rápidamente llega hasta el antes mencionado sendero del bosque camino al pueblo por donde paso anteriormente nuestra navegante y escucha extraños ruidos

Reconoce al instante la inconfundible voz de Nami, quien estaba atada y rodeada de una banda de piratas y salta a su rescate sin dudarlo un segundo, vence rápidamente a los criminales, pero Nami se ve extraña – oiiii Nami! estas bien?- dice mientras se acerca y suelta las sogas que la tenían amarrada – asana ey sabah caplritanhhh Luffhiy- Dice la navegante y lo sujeta del rostro acercándolo lentamente hacia ella – levántate Nami vamos con el resto – pero al ver que Nami no logra levantarse por sus propios medios, decide cargarla.

Entonces llega Zoro y ve la escena -¿que paso?- pregunta extrañado - algo extraño le ocurre a Nami, hay que llevarla con Chopper- exclama Luffy. Zoro ve cerca una extraña botella y un pañuelo junto a el montón de bolsas de compras de Nami que se encontraban regadas por ahí, al verlos decide llevarle al doctor, podrían tener algo que ver con el suceso y el podría tener una respuesta.

-o-

Qué le pasó a Nami?

Por qué habla así?

Habrán escenas lemmon?

Por qué Luffy estaba tan pensativo?

Cuantos kg. de carne come Luffy al día?

Alguien leerá esto? ... me dejara comentarios?

Todo esto y mucho mas "tal vez" (tal vez no ^^u) se resuelvan en el siguiente capitulo

Nos seguimos leyendo la semana que viene!


	2. Qué le sucede a Nami?

Hola de nuevo!

Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews!, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa con el primer capitulo y me dieron muchos ánimos. Gracias!

Ahora si aquí llega el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste hohohoho! Yo me divertí mucho hohohoooo XD!

Espero me tengan paciencia esta casi sin corregir porque ando enferma pero la verdad me daba vergüenza atrasarme en subir el segundo capitulo ^^u

Todos los personajes son originales de One Piece de Oda, esta pequeña historia que voy a relatar son puras deliradas mías

Espero lo disfruten ^^

-o-

Capitulo 2 : que le sucede a Nami?

Al llegar los tres al Sunny todos se acercan – que paso Nami-swaaaaan!?- pregunta Sanji -no estoy seguro dice - Luffy algo preocupado - pero me sorprende que la inmovilizaran un pequeño grupo de maleantes- dejando suavemente a Nami en el suelo.

- hiaaagggg! que es ese olor?!- dice extrañado Chopper haciendo una mueca tapándose la nariz -

Puede ser esta botella?- contesta Zoro levantando la botella en su mano. Al verla Chopper se asusta un poco y dice - es un tipo muy extraño de extracto! Pone inconsciente durante un tiempo a quien lo inhala es como un estado de embriagamiento, puede durar solo un par de horas o hasta algunos días si no es bien tratado, Luffy llévala a descansar mientras algún preparo un antídoto eficaz para que se recupere pronto -

Sin nuestra navegante se va a hacer difícil seguir el rumbo, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí esta noche – Comenta Robin

Todos asienten con la cabeza, ella tiene razón, pero saben que no pueden quedarse en un solo sitio mucho tiempo, es demasiado peligroso.

Luffy lleva a Nami a su cuarto, la recuesta y decide quedarse con ella hasta que Chopper regrese con el antídoto, el resto de la tripulación se reparten una serie de tareas para asegurar el barco y al caer la noche se van a dormir no hay nada en lo que puedan ayudar, además su navegante esta en buenas manos.

Chopper regresa a la habitación con la medicina de Nami y la coloca en la mesa - hay que darle una cucharada de esto a penas pueda despertarse - bosteza fuertemente Chopper en señal de agotamiento - Luffy le dice que se valla a dormir, y así quedan en que lo llame si algo extraño ocurre.

Al irse en reno del cuarto de la navegante Luffy revisa su labor , le sorprende la increíble cantidad de mapas que realizó, pasa la mano por su mesa y agarra la pluma, esta vez no hay sangre ahí, nadie la obliga a hacerlo, ella lo hace por gusto propio y recuerda cada vez que entra y -Nami esta sonriendo dibujando sus mapas con dedicación. En ese momento Nami repentinamente se sienta en la cama y balbucea unas palabras – no, terminah Luffyyyy tengo miedo! - sujeta sus hombros fuertemente abrazándose a si misma y unas gruesas lagrimas comienzan a caer por sus sonrrojadas mejillas Luffy se acerca, se sienta en la cama y pone una mano en el rostro de la chica – Nami oii Nami, no llores, ¿¡que pasa?! - grita algo alterado el pelinegro dando suaves palmaditas en la mejilla de la muchacha.

- no me dejes Luffy- dice la navegante y lo abraza fuertemente - quedate a mi lado -

-Yo siempre estará a tu lado Nami – contesta con una tranquilizante voz mientras se saca el sombrero y lo pone sobre el anaranjado cabello de la muchacha - por eso no te preocupes - dice con una enorme y tierna sonrisa

En ese momento Nami desliza sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico de goma colocando sus rostros y sus labios muy cerca.

El chico baja su rostro ensombreciendo su mirada y traga saliva. Pasan unos segundos y recuerda que tiene que darle el medicamento, estira su brazo hasta la mesita, busca las cosas separándose un poco de ella y le administra la dosis que Chopper indico.

Se levanta entonces a dejar las cosas en la mesa y recuesta a Nami nuevamente en la cama - tengo mucho frío – dice la pelirroja temblando, el se quita su camisa y la coloca sobre la chica , al acercarse a ella, esta lo agarra del cuello y lo estira arrimando el rostro del moreno hasta la cama, luego de un rato el chico de goma se cansa de la posición, intenta que ella suelte su cuello, pero no quiere despertarla, entonces decide recostarse a su lado y rápidamente se queda dormido.

Al despertar, Nami se estira y recuerda que durante la noche paso algo de frío, pero luego mucho calor y se sacó la blusa, pero no recuerda como lo hizo, ni como llego allí, algo mareada se sujeta la cabeza como si se levantara con una fuerte resaca y mira a su lado, ve a Luffy sin ropa y su expresión cambia completamente. Gruesas gotas de sudor comienzan a escurrir de su frente y se altera bastante, cuando logra mantenet la calma, con algo de miedo retira bruzcamente las sabanas para comprobar si el chico de goma esta vestido, no sin antes tapar su rostro avergonzada y lentamente entreabrir sus dedos, cuando ve su pantalon puesto respira profundamente y se viste, el sigue durmiendo como un tronco.

-oeeee Luffy!, despierta!... DESPIERTAAA!... q-q-que paso anoche?- pregunta algo ruborizada la pelinaranja mientras sacude al moreno.

-Nami!, No te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado - dice sonrriente el moreno colocándose su sombrero que se encontraba sobre la cama de Nami, haciendo que la pelirroja se ruborice completamente.

Pronto es hora de desayunar, todos se reúnen en la cocina menos Nami. El capitán dice al resto que ella se encuentra bien pero que quiso quedarse un rato mas en cama

En ese momento en realidad ella se encuentra en su cuarto intentando comprender la situación -e-e-entonces... lo ... hicimos?- piensa atemorizada -no,no puede ser!, no recuerdo...- entonces viene a su cabeza la borrosa imagen del rostro de Luffy y sus labios acercándose lentamente, sacude su cabeza, se tira en la cama y tapa su rostro con la almohada NoooOoo eso no pudo pasar! -

Al no estar tampoco a la hora del almuerzo alguien sospecha y decide ir a ver que sucede en la alcoba de nuestra chica.

- puedo pasar? -

-o-

Oh! que pasará con Nami ahora?

Podrá recordar lo que paso (o no paso) en la noche?

Y para cuando el lemmon?!

Nami comerá algo durante el día?

Que habrán comido los Muguiwara en el almuerzo?

Estas respuestas (tal vez, tal vez no) se responderán capaz en el siguiente capitulo!

Nos seguimos leyendo!


	3. Se directa!

Nuevamente Gracias por los Reviews! me ponen muy feliz y me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo!.

Espero les guste el capitulo de esta semana, es un poco mas cortito, el que viene lo estoy arreglando ohohohoho me gusta como va XD!

AAAhahaha y casi me olvido! El premio para el primer review del capitulo 1!

MaPa-Kun espero te guste!

art/Tony-Tony-Chopper-421101451

Chopper!

si no sale el enlace Búsquenme como Kirurupower en DeviantArt XP

Puedo hacer esto con cada capitulo para el primer comentario si les interesa (déjenme su opinión)

Todos los personajes son originales de One Piece de Oda, esta pequeña historia que voy a relatar son puros delirios míos

Espero lo disfruten ^^

-O-

**Capitulo 3 : Se directa!**

Al no estar tampoco a la hora del almuerzo alguien sospecha y decide ir a ver que sucede en la alcoba de nuestra chica.

- puedo pasar? -

- Navegante puedo pasar?- pregunta Robin mientras abre la puerta con una bandeja repleta de deliciosa comida – si, claro - responde Nami- sentándose en la cama

pasa algo navegante-san?- pregunta Robin intrigada – N-NO!- Nami se ruboriza.

Robin sospechando de la extraña respuesta de la pelirroja, deja la bandeja en la mesa, y voltea para retirarse de la habitación diciendo - sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras - con una amable sonrisa, y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

- eto... Robin.. - comienza a hablar Nami

- si, Navegante - san – se detiene la arqueóloga antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación - como se si... yo , este... anoche – dice ruborizada la pelinaranja, sin poder completar la frase.

Anoche no te sentías bien- interrumpe la morena sospechando un poco de su reacción– esta bien que descanses, si tienes alguna duda sobre lo que paso ayer ... pregúntale al capitán directamente, el estuvo aquí junto a ti todo el tiempo - dice la morena - ahora come la comida antes de que se enfríe - dice la morena y se retira con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

Robin sale y se dirige a la biblioteca , pero en el camino se encuentra con Luffy jugando con Usopp y Chopper a un juego de cartas donde Usopp va ganando.

No puede ser! - exclama Chopper -

- oioioi luego le voy a preguntar a Nami como funciona ese juego, a ella le va muy bien en el shishishi – dice Luffy

- es que están compitiendo con el legendario jugador Usopp! Quien derrotó a todos sus contrincantes en este juego ... un total de 8 millones de retadores con los cuales me batí a duelo para poder... - continua con su poco creíble historia.

Chopper al ver salir a Robin, el reno se distrae de la historia de Usopp alejándose del grupo y le pregunta a la morena - ¿ya despertó?- Robin asiente con la cabeza - entonces voy a revisar su estado – dice Chopper y se dirige al cuarto de la pelinaranja

Hola Nami!, como estas? te sientes mejor?- pregunta el reno a lo que la chica de cabellos anaranjados asiente con la cabeza – aunque te noto algo roja – se acerca con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro y busca unas medicinas en su bolso – No se preocupe doctor me encuentro de maravilla gracias a su increíble medicina!- tomando su brazo en señal de fortaleza – Baka! No creas que me voy a alegrar por lo que me digas sabandija... -sigue con su monologo haciendo su bailecito de felicidad característico-

Sanji ingresa con una bandeja, sobre ella un exquisito parfait de Chocolate y frutilla con crema bañado con jarabe y una deliciosa cereza roja en la cima

- Para que te recuperes Nami-swaaaan! - dice musicalmente el cocinero con corazoncitos en sus ojos - gracias Sanji-kun! - exclama la chica de cabello anaranjado mientras toma con gusto la bandeja colocando el postre sobre sus rodillas

- oiii Nami ! – irrumpe Luffy a todo pulmón y se acerca a ella – ya te sientes mejor? - mientras le roba la cereza del postre que le trajo el cocinero – ¡IDIOTA! - Nami y Sanji dicen al unisono mientras le dan un golpe en la cabeza.

Luffy se frota adolorido el mega-chichón que le produjo el fuerte golpe.

-en seguida te traigo mas mellorine! - dice Sanji retirándose del cuarto cemi-danzando con corazones dibujados en sus ojos-

Luffy y Nami quedan solos en silencio

- "si tienes alguna duda sobre lo que paso ayer ... preguntarle al capitán, el estuvo aquí todo el tiempo" - Nami recuerda las palabras de Robin y se sonroja.

L-luffy – dice avergonzada la pelirroja Luego del silencio – quiero hablar un segundo contigo... -

- Claro Nami – Dice Luffy mientras se sienta mas cerca a ella para seguir comiendo el postre

Luffy – dice sonrojada la muchacha de los ojos color miel – t-tu y- y yo.. acaso...

-O-

podrá nuestra navegante preguntarle a Luffy lo que paso?

El a caso entenderá algo de lo que esta pasando?!

Como hace Robin para entender este tipo de cosas?

Hay madre mía! y para cuando piensas poner el lemmon?!

estaba bueno el parfait? Nami lo llego a probar?

Todas estas preguntas y tal vez algunas mas... o no, se responderán ... o no ... en el siguiente capitulo!

Nos seguimos leyendo!


	4. Intentemos recordar

Bueno y aquí va el 4° capítulo de esta historia.

Como se me paso la semana! este diciembre que no dura nada!

El dibujo para el Primer review del 2° capítulo! (recuerden que si no pueden acceder al enlace busquen "kirurupower" en deviantart ) msjorten! espero te guste ^w^

Condoriano!: art/Condoriano-One-piece-422752349

Gracias por los Reviews!

En este capitulo traigo un poco de introducción romántica(?... bueno no se si describirla así) o al menos voy a intentar introducirla de a poquito en la historia y aparece una pareja que a mi me gusta aunque no se si sea muy bien recibida, solo díganme.

Todos los personajes son originales de One Piece de Oda, esta pequeña historia que voy a relatar son puros delirios míos

Espero lo disfruten ^^

-O-

**Capitulo 4 : intentemos recordar**

- "si tienes alguna duda sobre lo que paso ayer ... pregúntale al capitán, el estuvo aquí todo el tiempo" - Nami recuerda las palabras de Robin y se sonroja.

L-luffy – dice avergonzada la muchacha luego del silencio – quiero hablar un segundo contigo...

Luffy – dice avergonzada la pelinaranja – t-tu y- y yo.. acaso... - si Nami! Tu eres mi navegante! - interrumpe el chico de goma mientras se termina de comer el postre robado – No tonto, no me refiero a eso... esto me avergüenza... anoche yo ...- Nami mira sus profundos ojos negros, sus rostros se encuentran muy cerca, se sonroja todavía más y voltea la cabeza – olvídalo!, es imposible! - dice convencida la chica.

- Luffy sin entender muy bien a que se refiere la muchacha, pero viendo que se sentía avergonzada por algo, repentinamente la abraza – no te preocupes Nami no le voy a contar a los demás lo que paso anoche – pensando el chico de goma en una vergüenza por haber llorado, plantando en la joven una actitud un tanto masculina tal vez, pero a eso lo llevo su "razonamiento Luffynezco".

La chica de las mandarinas rápidamente queda de un pleno color tomate entre los brazos del moreno.

Horas mas tarde en la biblioteca Robin se encuentra leyendo un libro como de costumbre junto con franky bebiendo cola – Rooobiiiiiiiinnn -se escucha susurrar en pleno silencio detrás de un librero, asomándose una cabeza semejante a una mandarina – Nami?, pregunta la arqueóloga mientras se acerca a ella – ¿porque te escondes? -

- tengo que preguntarte algo importante onee-chan – te escucho – dice Robin prestando total atención a las palabras de la muchacha.

– verás... supongamos que... bueno... emm este mi amiga... eso! - dice de forma nerviosa la chica del tatuaje de molino - tengo una amiga que me contó por carta que al parecer, según le dijeron algunos de sus nakamas bebió unas copas de mas una noche - Nami se ruboriza al relatar su claramente no tan ajena historia - y algo paso con su... capitán luego de ello ... que por supuesto no recuerda en lo absoluto, pero ella sabe que es así porque su .. este él... estaban con poca ropa en la mañana - Robin escucha sorprendida, siempre supo que había algo, pero nunca pensó que la cosa avanzara tan rápidamente entre ellos – y ella no sabe que hacer ahora - continua sonrojada la muchacha de cabello naranja.

– y que tan segura esta ella de lo que paso – No mucho – contesta Nami – pero el no estaba ebrio, el se encontraba consciente de ello – afirma sonriente la morena – y con eso que? - intrigada – que al parecer a su capitán algo le atrae de la chica o pudo no haber pasado nada, eso solo lo sabe él ya que ella no lo recuerda – Nami sale de la habitación aún mas preocupada que antes -

Robin vuelve a sentarse tranquilamente tomando un libro para seguir leyendo – escuchaste algo?- le pregunta al cyborg – si, un poco – bebe de la botella – y que te parece ? - sonríe picaramente la morena mientras toma la mano de su compañero – están creciendo muy rápido - bromea Franky en tono paternal y ambos comienzan a reír .

(chiste barato... me encanta la pareja XD)

Al caer la noche la pelirroja daba vueltas en su cama intentando comprender la situación, sin obtener respuesta, no recordaba lo sucedido con Luffy la noche anterior pero sentía que algo había pasado, ella se lo imaginaba muy fácilmente...

***mientras tanto en la mente de Nami***

Nami se encuentra jadeando en la cama por la fiebre que le produce la toxina – Lu.. luffy – alcanza a decir suavemente – que pasa Nami?- contesta serio el chico de goma – quiero un poco de agua, podrías.. - la chica no alcanza a terminar la frase con su débil voz cuando repentinamente - calla Nami, ya se que es lo que tengo que hacer , shishishi– dice el chico de goma dejando salir una picara risa entre sus palabras mientras se acerca lentamente a la cama de Nami – Luffy?, Luffy? Que pasa? - dice dulcemente la inocente pelinaranja mientras el moreno se abalanza sobre ella tomándola por las muñecas - No Luffy no tengo fuerzas para jugar ahora! - no te preocupes Nami ... yo me encargo – dice el moreno mientras se acerca lentamente a sus labios besándolos apasionadamente – además no estoy jugando - bajando su mano derecha al cuello de la chica para soltar el sujetador del bikini y ...

NOOO nonono no NO! No debo pensar esas cosas, Luffy no haría eso! O/O tal vez no fue así tal vez.. de hecho es mas probable que...

Namiiiii quiero que estés mejor! que puedo hacer? - dice Luffy dulcemente mientras entra a la habitación de la navegante – pues acércate... - contesta Nami en tono seductor ( aunque algo ebria ) cuando el se acerca ella lo abraza - sabes que quiero mi capitán? - pregunta la pelinaranja coquetamente – carne!, enseguida consigo un poco! - dice inocentemente Luffy – no ,tonto! - exclama la chica mientras roza con su dedo indice los labios del chico del sombrero - a ti... eso me hará sentir mejor – le susurra al oído rozando su lengua suavemente en la oreja del muchacho, provocando que este se estremezca. abre sensualmente el chaleco del moreno acariciando la cicatriz de su pecho para luego besar su cuello tumbándolo en la cama sujetándolo firmemente de sus muñecas – oiioii, que haces Nami? - Dice Luffy sonrojado y sorprendido - quiero hacer esto desde el momento en el que te conocí capitán – dice la muchacha del tatuaje mientras baja una mano al pantalón del moreno y entonces...

- NOOOOOOOOoooOOOooooOooOo! - Grita revolcándose en la cama tapándose el rostro con su almohada.

Te comportas como una adolescente! Nami ya eres una adulta! y mira la hora que es y todavía no te duermes?! - regañándose a si misma.

- y, espera un momento, a que va la ultima frase!? -

toc toc - se escucha la puerta interrumpiendo los extraños pensamientos de Nami.

sin esperar a que la pelinaranja pueda responder

OOOiii Nami! - entra el chico de caucho, provocando un sobresalto su navegante.

-O-

que querrá Luffy tan tarde?

Podrá Nami calmar su alborotada imaginación?

a alguien le agradara la pareja FrankyXRobin?

y porque cortaste la imaginación de Nami?!

Luffy entenderá en algún momento lo que le pasa a su navegante?

Todo esto y mucho mas... tal vez será respondido o no en el siguiente capítulo!

Nos seguimos leyendo!


	5. No puedo sin ti

Hola! primero que nada gracias por leer y perdón por la tardanza en subir (no tuve internet durante todo el día y recién puedo conectarme), se que cuesta seguir una historia semanalmente y me alegra que se tomen el tiempo de leer la mía... muchas gracias!

bueno aquí el dibujo para el primer review del capítulo 3, Gracias por comentar Safirokun!

he aquí Tashigui-chan ver. timeskip :

art/Tashigi-chan-424636907

Espero te guste ñyu (si no sale el enlace búsquenme como Kirurupower en deviant ^^)

Bueno sin mas... el capítulo 5! woo ya llegamos?... creo que es mas o menos la mitad de la historia si todo sale como espero jeje.

Me divierte mucho el final de este capitulo... espero les guste !

-O-

**Capitulo 5 : No puedo sin ti**

sin esperar a que la pelinaranja pueda responder

OOOiii Nami! Ya me aburrí de esta isla, llévame a otra – entra El chico de caucho, provocando un sobresalto en Nami – que haces idiota?!, no entres sin llamar! -pero si llame, no oíste Nami – dice rascándose la cabeza al tiempo que ladea su boca – mas importante aun... que diablos haces levantado a estas horas?! Ya es muy tarde, no puedo llevarlos a ningún lugar en este momento! Hay que esperar a que el log pose... no importa! ve a dormir de una vez! - dice algo molesta la chica –

pero es que no puedo dormir!, mi estomago hacia algo extraño y pensé que tenia hambre,así que fui a buscar algo de carne... pero no era eso así que creo que estoy aburrido de este lugar – dice mientras se sienta junto a Nami, quien recordando lo sucedido (o no) la noche anterior intenta apartarse avergonzada sin demasiado éxito – es que yo estoy algo.. *bostezo* y creo que *bostezo* nyaaaiaiaiaaa... zzzz-

El muchacho intenta articular unas palabras mientras sin darse cuenta empieza a acurrucarse en el hombro de Nami para luego caer dormido en su regazo

– oe? Luffy? Luffy que haces? Si tienes sueño ve a dormir? - dice la muchacha sumamente ruborizada sin obtener respuesta del moreno quien estaba profundamente dormido, ella intenta moverlo de esa posición pero no obtiene resultados solo logra recostarlo en la cama - aunque parezca algo delgado el pesa mucho! Y su calor se siente muy bien – piensa Nami mientras intenta moverlo – que debería *bostezo* hacer con..*bostezo*el...? tal vez...- y suavemente queda dormida sobre el pecho de su capitán.

Ambos se enconraban exaustos de tan largo y agitado dia así que durmieron profundamente durante lo que quedaba de la noche.

al amanecer Nami despierta y revisa a su alrededor, se encuentra sola en la cama – gracias al cielo! – exclama relajada

- Nami-swaaaan Robin-chwaaan esta listo su desayuno! - se escucha el grito del cocinero

Robin se encontraba en la cama contigua leyendo un libro desde muy temprano al perecer y se ríe al ver la actuación de la pelinaranja al despertar.

Nami ya tenia mucha hambre, así que se viste rápidamente y luego de cepillar su largo cabello y atarlo en una coleta alta acude a la cocina donde están todos los demás.

El desayuno ocurre como es usual en el barco mugiwara Usopp inventándose una historia super extravagante y poco creíble, Chopper atento escuchándola, Luffy rodándoles comida a los demás mientras hablan, Brook riéndose de la actuación de su capitán... ya saben lo usual.

Al terminar de comer cada cual se dirige a ocupar su puesto en el barco, Nami se dirige a la cubierta del Sunny, rápidamente Luffy llega y le pregunta – ahora si podemos irnos de aquí cierto?- a lo que Nami responde -Por supuesto capitán! Ya mismo emprendemos viaje a la siguiente isla... oe? –

Luffy sonríe y les hace saber la noticia con un fuerte grito al resto de la tripilación para que se alisten a tomar el nuevo curso de su viaje

el día pasa entre enormes olas y peleas con reyes de mar, ellos parecían estar muy insistentes ese dia, Luffy se encargo de un buen par que vinieron a a atacar el barco junto con Zoro y Sanji, pero todo mas tranquilo de lo usual hasta que llego la noche, a Franky le tocaba la guardia, por supuesto Robin le preparo café, aunque ella se tomo el café y Franky unas colas, y se quedo a tomarlo junto a el en la cubierta del Sunny.

Ya era costumbre que la morena no pasara la noche en su cuarto, por lo general se encontraba en la biblioteca, en la sala del acuario o haciendo compañía al cyborg dándole una mano o varias, para reparar alguna cosa o hacer alguna mejora al Sunny Go.

La noche estaba especialmente estrellada y el clima era de los mejores que habían tenido en meses

Momentos mas tarde un moreno de ojos azabache no podía dormir en su cama, algo le molestaba, pero no era hambre, ya había atacado la despensa a escondidas de Sanji, no encontraba forma de dormir, se enroscaba literalmente en la cama intentando conseguir una posición que le permitiera conciliar el sueño, pero al no lograrlo, decide darse una ducha, - tal vez el calor no me permite dormir, después de todo estamos en una zona de clima tropical según dijo Nami – pensó mientras salia del cuarto para tomar el pasillo rumbo a la tina.

A su vez, una inquieta pelinaranja se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, no lograba dormirse por mas que lo intentara, estaba muy cansada y algo sudorosa por dar tantas vueltas sin poderse dormir, sentía que algo le faltaba, que necesitaba algo mas para poder dormir – eeso es! - dijo la chica al momento que se levantaba para tomar un poco de ropa limpia y una toalla para dirigirse al baño – eso me hará sentir mas relajada y así voy a poder dormirme! - dijo Nami sonriendo

pero al llegar allí abre la puerta del vestidor y comienza a sacarse la ropa que llevaba puesta, toma la toalla que alcanza a cubrir a penas lo principal y al entrar en el cuarto de baño se encuentra con algo que nunca pensó ver... algo que la dejo perpleja...

-O-

que es lo que vio Nami en el baño?

Que pasará en ese baño?!

Porque al no poder dormir ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión?

Podrá bañarse?

Si es así ...Realmente el baño servirá de algo?


	6. Desnudos?

_Hola! como están?_

_aquí está el capitulo N° 6 de esta Historia... Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews!_

_Al fin alguien a quien le gusta la pareja de Robin y Franky! Gracias kimimoriko espero este capítulo te agrade ^^_

_Okara Kaku para mi si lo está XD_

_Safirokun si la toalla debía ser grande O.O... pero no lo es *guiño-guiño*_

_MaPa-kun gracias como siempre, me anima muchio que sigas mi historia y tus respuestas me encantan XD!_

_Bueno sin mas el dibujo para ti (es el sketch... el dibujo terminado lo voy a estar subiendo en la semana)_

_Zoro-kun! art/Roronoa-Zoro-Sketch-426145766_

_Como siempre si no sale el enlace busquen kirurupower en deviantart ^^_

_Sin mas los dejo con el cap de hoy espero les guste!_

_-O-_

Capitulo 6: Desnudos!?

.

al entrar en el cuarto de baño se encuentra con algo que nunca pensó ver

Un enorme cyborg de cabello azul en la ducha de espaldas, totalmente desnudo bailando de forma muy sensual (?)

Nami se queda petrificada ante tal escena sin saber muy bien que hacer, aunque ya había visto el trasero de Franky en water 7, de hecho todos lo vieron, esto era todavía mas incomodo...

en ese instante se comenzó a distinguir a contra luz, una silueta femenina que levanta los brazos cruzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y comienzan a salir un grupo de brazos desde el marco de la puerta, dos de ellos cubren los ojos a la muchacha del tatuaje, el resto la empujan hacia afuera y cierran la puerta.

En un segundo la pelinaranja se encontraba parada sin saber que hacer fuera del cuarto de la tina.

-**que no deberían estar en guardia?!**- se enfada solo por la vergüenza que le produjo la escena.

La muchacha de cabello anaranjado respira profundo y voltea, pero al hacerlo se golpea de lleno contra algo, o mas bien alguien, cayendo al suelo, ya sentada en el suelo mira hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada con la de su capitán que se encontraba con la misma cantidad de ropa puesta que ella, pero sin su toalla, ambos se quedan estupefactos al ver al otro.

.

El moreno se veía realmente muy bien gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, su cabello color azabache se veía tan revoltoso como siempre, sus profundos ojos se clavaban en los ojos miel de la muchacha, sin duda los años han favorecido su físico su espalda a crecido, la cicatriz de su pecho, a pesar de todo lo que tiene para decir, le sienta bien y sin duda se ve muy varonil piensa la pelinaranja a medida que baja su vista.

.

Luffy repentinamente atina a sacarle a Nami la toalla que llevaba para cubrirse él mismo de su desnudez, dejando a la pelinarnja totalmente desnuda, lo que provoca en la muchacha una incontrolable ira que termina por machucar literalmente al moreno dejándolo en el piso sangrando hasta por la nariz.

- **me debes ****1000**** millones de berris!**- dice furiosa mientras se pone una remera larga al momento que da un portazo saliendo del cambiador del cuarto de baño.

.

Nami se va totalmente avergonzada – **esto es muy extraño, porque me siento así? Pensé que con el tiempo había aprendido a superar estas situaciones** - dice para si misma muy preocupada, en el pasado había dejado caer su toalla usado su poderoso _"H__appiness Punch__"_ sin ningún tipo de problema – **que hay de diferente ahora? además él ya me vió desnuda y conoce mi cuerpo, aunque no lo recuerde ** - se pregunta ruborizada dirigiéndose nuevamente a su cama, donde por supuesto no logró conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

.

A la mañana siguiente al despertarse Robin se encontraba sentada a su lado con un semblante amenazador en su rostro. Con todas las preocupaciones que tenia la cabeza de mandarina no se había puesto a pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban sus nakamas en el baño, es mas, no le dio demasiada importancia, pero Robin si, y al parecer, no le había gustado nada.

.

- **lo siento Robin debí tocar antes de entrar** – dice algo avergonzada la muchacha de los ojos miel, mientras la arqueóloga seguía mirándola de manera amenazante.

Robin da un respiro profundo – **mira Nami no pensé que debería hablar esto contigo tan pronto pero...** - Nami se asusta un poco al ver la seriedad de su amiga mientras continua hablando – **ah...** -suspira la muchacha de los ojos azules-** a ver, cómo te explico? cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho ...** - la cara de preocupación de Nami cambia automáticamente a una expresión de incredulidad total , algo así como *no puedo creer que me este diciendo esto!* con la cual Robin comienza a reír – **fufufufu** -

.

-** Nami-chwaaaan Robin -Swaaaan! el desayuno esta listo!** - Se escucha la sonora voz de Sanji anunciando la hora de comer y se ve pasar como una ráfaga por la ventana un sombrero de paja

Mientras van camino a la cocina – **entonces Nami devido a la penosa situación por la que hemos pasado, me siento en el deber de informarte que no estoy muy cómoda con ello y siento que ...** - -** te compensaré Robin nee-san lo prometo** – interrumpe Nami mientras llegan a la cocina - **Muy bien Navegante-san, me debes 1000 millones de berris!** - dice extrañamente Robin intentando jugar el mismo juego que la navegante.

Automáticamente Nami responde algo furiosa levantando la voz, nadie se mete con el dinero de esta navegante – **entonces que te los pague Luffy me debe esa cantidad por lo que paso anoche!** - al tiempo en que señala de forma firme al moreno quien se queda perplejo mirándola mientras tiene los cachetes hinchados de comida y así también todos voltean a ver a la navegante sorprendidos y algo curiosos por lo que acababa de decir a todo pulmón.

Nami nunca se dio cuenta que ya habían entrado a la cocina. Y ahora era el centro de atención de todas las miradas de la tripulación mugiwara

-O-

Como explicara Nami la situación?

Que estará sintiendo Luffy?

A Luffy le sangrara la nariz solo por el golpe?

Alguno de los dos entenderá que les sucede de una vez?!

Pero y el baño? y el lemon?... me estas mezquinando el lemon!

Hará algo mas de romance en el próximo capitulo?

las respuestas a estos interrogantes quizás si es que tal vez serán respondidas o no en el siguiente capitulo!

le puse en negrita los diálogospara ver si es mas fácil la lectura... lo vi por ahí y me pareció que podría ser de ayuda... díganme si si, díganme si no.

espero sus reviews! Kisses!


End file.
